


Roommates

by Willyoumerrymelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baking, Big Spoon Harry Styles, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Literal Sleeping Together, Little Spoon Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Louis Tomlinson, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Scared Louis Tomlinson, Secret Crush, Shy Louis Tomlinson, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willyoumerrymelou/pseuds/Willyoumerrymelou
Summary: Louis had moved from home straight to Manchester, he had no idea who his roommate was, henry?.Louis just hopes that Henry doesn't think he is weird.Will Louis and his roommate get close? Maybe closer than they both think?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bestest friend floyd who helped me come up with this story idea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bestest+friend+floyd+who+helped+me+come+up+with+this+story+idea), [Willyoumerrymelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willyoumerrymelou/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR0tv60k3BIhzs7EMQL_T34FrPNURL5Id4VllJimH9ZZTseaMaM&usqp=CAU  
> Louis:  
> https://assets.capitalfm.com/2012/39/louis-tomlinson-1348841930-view-1.jpg
> 
> Niall:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQcyPlEq6WF0ZXAO6apP6jO-IIa27S28u6mQvQxHNdw79F5k3oG&usqp=CAU
> 
> Zayn:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcT15Xr91R02Kb_-LT-hNPrhf29PU2yGPn11kkFOzsSbn7ldKGNv&usqp=CAU
> 
> Liam:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQkiUCi1jcwC9vijXiEsJgWtsyXmpXkQaHB-H5Iwy_c6da8VQGK&usqp=CAU

Louis was absolutely shitting himself with the idea of leaving home, he was going to college in Manchester, and nearly everyone, including tracers, told him that was the greatest way to go to become a drama or dance teacher, he hoped his roommate wasn't a complete asshole, he never met him before, he is the landlords step son so maybe he couldn’t be that bad, because who would risk getting kicked out of their flat, then again he could use his step dad against him, everything was fucked, his name was... Henry, Harold? Hopefully it was close enough to right

He was in his car starting his journey to Manchester form Doncaster, he had said his goodbyes to his mum and sisters, and if he cried, no one had to know.(he totally fucking bawled his eyes out) He turned the radio on and his ears were filled with his playlist that consisted of the script, Chainsmokers, Little Mix, imagine dragons and maroon 5, he can admit he liked boybands or just bands in general.

Once he got to Manchester he had to use maps to get to his apartment, he did get a tour of the apartment, he just couldn't remember the directions to it “Fuck Manchester is huge” He whispered to himself The closer he got to his new home the more nervous he got, "what if henry doesn't like me?" And "ill probably screw everything up and be forced to move" filled his head, before he could think clearly, he was at the apartment He was shaking from nerves but forced himself to get out of his car Deciding to have a look if Henry? Already claimed a room. When he reached the number room that was on his key, he unlocked the door and went inside.

When he entered the new home he looked in the kitchen and noticed that there were cooking utensils and pots and pans "at least he can cook" he thought to himself He noticed that throughout the house that there were fake plants, posters (the script and maroon 5) "he has taste" Louis thought to himself he went to one of the rooms and opened the door, he was a tad surprised to see that the bed consisted of bright colours, and the walls had fairy lights, he laughed to himself, because, he had brought the same lights, and now he was sure he could hang his spares in the rest of the house, he closed the door and went to his car to get the boxes that he packed.

When he unpacked his boxes for his room, he grabbed the “bathroom” labeled box to the bathroom and unpacked his oils, bath salts, bubble bath, some bath bombs, some bath dye and his face scrubs and washes. he put the “least” important things away (shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush and paste)

Its 3 pm in the afternoon and Louis had finished putting everything in the right rooms, like his blender in the kitchen and his books in the lounge room in the shelves, he hung his lights up throughout his room. He still thought the apartment was still a bit bland so he hung his spare lights in the bathroom and lounge room, by the time he finished everything it was 4 pm, Louis had changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a white shirt, he was reading harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban, he was only up to the 10th chapter when he heard keys in the door, and his roommate walked in.

He was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans (that looked Taylor made because they fit that well) and had a grey shirt on (he could only imagine what was under it) (‘What the fuck Lewis’) Louis then looked at his face he saw that he had darkish curly hair, a chiseled jaw line. some freckles, and god damn, forest green eyes. He was very attractive Louis could not deny.

Louis stood up and heled his hand out for a handshake only then did he notice that he was also very tall, he felt intimidated, but still smiled

"Hi, you must be henry?" Louis asked unsure  
Henry chuckled and shook his and, Louis noticed how small his hand was compared to his  
"its actually harry" he corrected dropping his hand  
So it was Harry, damn memory  
"you must be Lewis" harry said way too confidently  
Louis smirked not feeling stupid anymore  
"Louis, actually" he mimicked harry  
Harry laughed  
"I guess we're even" harry sated "how long have you been settled in?"  
"about an hour" he replied  
"I like the lights," Harry said looking at the lights around the room  
"I know," Louis said without thinking, his eyes widened in realization  
"Ummm" Harry looked at him skeptically  
"I was looking at which room was free and I accidentally went to yours and I saw the lights, which is funny since I have the same lights in my room "he rushed

Harry stared a him for a few seconds and Louis thinks he messed everything up, that is until Harry starts laughing, Louis laughs along for a few seconds.

"well, aren't you a rambler,” Harry says with a smile  
Louis turns red in the face

"I'm going to make some tea, would you like some?"  
"of course" harry answers and they walk into the kitchen

Louis turns the kettle on and starts making the tea in silence

"how many sugars?" he ask harry  
"just 2" he replies

Louis goes back to making the tea when, all of a sudden.

"Oh my god"  
"what?" Louis asks panicked  
"you only brought a blender," harry says laughing  
"I don't know how to cook" Louis mumbles, not looking at harry

He hands harry the cup with Harrys' tea in it. He hears harry say "thank you" before taking a sip and placing it on the counter

He bumps his hip to Louis, well more like the side of his stomach

"I was only playing, little Lou"  
He blushes at the nickname

"Let's go sit down" harry suggests  
Louis nods taking his tea to the couch

"Tell me about yourself," harry says once there sitting  
"Well, umm, my name is Louis Tomlinson, I am 19, I moved here from Donny, I'm going to be studying drama and dance I have 5 sisters and 1 brother, I am the oldest and I like the script. I'm really not good at talking about myself, oopsie" he finished   
"You’re interesting." harry replies to that "my name is Harry Styles I'm 18, I moved here from Cheshire, I'm studying music and cooking, I have one older sister and I like the script and maroon 5" he states

Louis is glad he and his roommate have things in common, and he's not an asshole, he is actually, really calm and nice.

"It is nice to meet you harry, but I'm going to have a shower," he said and stood up "we’ll talk after?" he said but it sounded more like a question  
"defiantly" harry replied

Louis started walking to the bathroom feeling like he extremely lucked out. ‘Thank god’


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Louis woke up to a quiet flat, in a way, he missed how his sister's were always so loud.

Louis got out of bed and since he was planing a lazy day, he just got the first pair of sweatpants he could find and his favourite striped shirt. Once he thaught he looked presentable. Louis walked to the kitchen with plans of having cerial for breakfast.

He was met with Harry standing over the stove with an apron on

"what are you doing?" Louis asked and saw harry flinch  
"Just making some pancakes” Harry said turning to look at Louis “do you want some? Harry quested 

"First thing to know about me, I never turn down pancakes" Louis said "and that I'm 5'9" Louis added in a loud wistper.  
"Of course" Harry replied with a smirk  
"umm you... you have flour on your face and in your hair" Louis told Harry  
Harry laughed and shook his head side to side, making a white cloud appear, falling slowly to the ground  
"oops" "hi" they looked into eachothers eyes, only then did Louis realise how green Harry's eyes were, that was until Harry turned away.  
"The pancakes are ready"

After they were done eating, they decided they wanted to watch some movies and have a lazy day together. "what movie do you want to watch," Louis asked going through all the DVDs that he had brought from home  
"what do you have?" harry asked from the couch  
"There's ice age, the Incredibles, peter pan, Tarzan, how to train your dragons?" Louis listed of some of the names  
"I love Ice Age, lets watch it"  
Louis put the movie in the DVD player and sat on the couch next to harry as the movie started playing.

The 3rd movie was playing Louis was getting tired so he felt no harm in closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep on Harry’s shoulder the next time he woke up, the collision course was just at the end, but he had a blanket covering him and harry, wait, when did this happen, he gently shook Harry awake.

"Huh- wha" harry slurred sleepily  
"We fell asleep" Louis voice rasped  
harry yawned "okay" he stretcheed his arms over his head. The 2 men sat in a comfortable silence waking up Harry poking Louis shoulder  
Louis laughed "what a disaster" Louis  
The 2 boys had an easy flow of conversation after that and Louis ent up with Louis coming out to Harry is the best (worst) way possible   
“Any girls waiting for you back home?” Harry questioned nudging Louis “I’m gay if you couldn’t tell” “Hey, me too!”   
Well it wasn’t that bad   
They learnt quite a bit about each other within the first day 

Harry likes F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Louis likes animated movies, Harry likes cats, and so does Louis, Louis favourite colour is green, Harrys is blue, neither like parties, or clubbing, but will both enjoy a beer at home. Just little things like that.

After reading his book and Harry watching random movies, Louis stomach growled.

"Oh thank god, I'm starving" Harry suddenly said, Louis will never, ever, ever admit that he jumped "I'll call dominos if you want pizza"

"Sounds great" Louis said as he stood up and stretched, which caused some of his joints to pop "I like Hawaiian" 

"Great" harry grabbed his phone and ordered the pizza

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door, Harry answered it

"Niall, I didn't know you worked at dominos" he heard harry from the lounge room, along with a laugh

"Lou come meet Niall" Harry yelled out to Louis

Louis walked to the door and there was a boy about his age with blonde hair, obviously bleached.

"So you're Lewis" he greeted "I'm Niall" he held out his hand

Louis shook nialls hand "Louis, nice to meet you Niall" he corrected

"Sorry this frog said his roommate was a Lewis" he laughed, Louis and Harry laughed along.

"I know, he was so confident about it as well" Louis added

"You thaught I was Henry" Harry meekly protested 

Louis shrugged "same difference”

Niall laughed at the little bicker "It was nice meeting you Louis, but I have work to do, we should all have lunch sometime you, me, my boyfriend, his friend and harry" 

"Wait-" before harry could say anything else, Niall stooped him "sorry no time for chit chat, see ya" He said walking away "I'll pick up the money when I see you next" 

"He seems great" Louis said looking at harry "where is he from?"  
"Ireland" he moved here a few months ago  
"Ahhhh" Louis replied, "that explains the accent now let's eat"

After Louis and Harry ate they showered (separately, of course) and went to bed.

Louis called jay and his sisters to tell them him about his first day, he cried, he already missed his family, but he had to do this for his futures sake, but he was terrified 

He didn’t know that Harry was able to hear the conversation, and even tho he only just met Louis he felt the need to be their for him and hopefully get him to make new friends

It sure as hell cam be scary moving to a big city alone and with no friends 

Harry now had a goal   
‘Do whatever you can to make Louis happy’


	3. Chapter 3

He had to admit he was jealous of Niall because they had clicked so easily and Louis hadn’t even gotten shy infront of him

Whatever he was doing he needed to fix

....

harry woke up at 9 the next morning, doing his usual morning routine, shower, get dressed, brush teeth, make breakfast. he decided that he just wanted eggs and bacon for breakfast, so he started making enough for him and Louis, after he ate his breakfast with no sign of Louis, he wanted to wake him us so his breakfast was still warm But that would be a little weird seeing as they have only known each other for less than 24 hours as if Louis read his thoughts, Louis walked out with a soft pink blanket wrapped tightly around him, harry also noticed that he had sweats on and his face was red.

"Are you okay Lou?" Harry asked worriedly  
"Yea, jus-ACHOO- just a fever, i'm okay" he replied with a small smile "I think Niall might have given it to me"  
"that's possible, why are you still standing?"  
"I have no idea, really" he replied flopping on the couch making a "oof" sound  
"Do you need another blanket?" harry asked  
"Please" Louis answered in a small voice   
Harry went and got one of the fluffiest blankets he could find and brought it back to Louis, who imminently wrapped it around himself.  
"did you want breakfast?"  
"Yes, please"  
Harry had got the plate off the table, and brought it to Louis, who started eating, after harry sat back down  
"Fank oo" Louis said with a moth full of bacon, he swallowed.  
"Its really good" to that harry chuckled  
"thanks"   
They discussed what they would do today but because Louis was sic they just decided for another lazy day   
he pushed play on 'How To Train Your Dragon'

They watched the movie in a comfortable silence , when suddenly, Louis cuddled up to Harry, Harry had to will himself not to freak out, he noticed Louis was shivering, he wrapped one of his arms around Louis shoulders squeezing a bit, to that Louis hummed in approval, he stopped shivering and to Harry's knowledge, fell asleep.  
Harry decided to just let the movie replay while he was scrolling through Instagram and Twitter, he read that there was going to be a storm that night, that didn't bother him, he just made a mental note to check the battery's in the torches.

after another 30 minutes, Louis woke up, feeling 87% better then that morning  
"I feel gross, how did you let me sleep on you?"  
"You don't smell that bad" Harry reasoned  
"thanks, but i'm going to shower"  
"Have fun!" harry called after him  
"you know i will!" Louis yelled back  
"Oh my god Lou, Not like that, you perv!" harry said with blush covering hes cheeks  
"okay, whatever you say Haz!" harry heard the bathroom door close.

....

When Louis came out of the bathroom harry had some tea made for Louis sitting on the coffee table  
"ooo, is this mine?" Louis asked (sarcastically), picking the mug up  
"you didn't have one this morning, so i made you one"  
Louis plopped down next to Harry "thank you Haz, really"  
Harry smiled at Louis "It was no problem"  
Louis quickly pecked Harry's cheek making his face turn a light pink, but Harry a beautiful red, if Louis was questioned he would always blame the fever  
"so whats the time?" Louis asked before harry could say anything  
"uhh-" harry cleared his throat after it cracked a bit "around 12:30"  
"Great, i'm gonna call mum" he kissed Harry's cheek again and walked to his room, leaving harry speechless  
what happend to innocent Louis that was here yesterday? but hey, he made a LOT of progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope your day or night was amazayn ;))  
> Fun Fact: when i was writing this i forgot the word 'speechless' and said 'unable to word', hope that made your day a bit better :))


	4. Chapter 4

Louis has gotten 100% in the last week he thanked Harry endless for helping him, every time he just kept saying, “it’s fine, I enjoyed it” He was really hungry so he decided on noodles because who doesn’t love them some nice hot noodles. anyway, he got the chicken flavoured noodles out of the pantry, and boiled a pot of water, when the water started bubbling he put the noodles in the water, when the noodles were done he drained them and added seasoning, and, vuala, masterpiece.

he was peacefully eating his noodles on the couch when Harry walked in with his phone in hand.  
"Remember how Niall invited us to a night out" Harry asked rhetorically  
"yea, yea, just let me get dressed" Louis answered before Harry could say anything eles. Harry looked baffled.  
"yea, errm, okay yea, but we don't even need to go for a few hours?"  
"I need more noodles and tea, so we might as well go shopping if you need anything"  
"sounds good" Because Harry was already dressed, he waited in the lounge room.

when Louis was dressed 15 minutes later he had black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt, pared with his vans. He thaught he saw Harry look him up and down (not that he hopes so and he did NOT wear the jeans that make his bum look good) but he chose to ignore it, grabbing his keys and wallet.

he was halfway to the door when Harry was still standing in the living room.  
"you coming?"  
"yea of course" he said walking to Louis.

....

When they were in the shops they were in the produce isle and Harry grabbed an avocado.  
"what do you plan to do with that insult to vegetables" Louis glared at the avocado Harry was holding  
"cook?" he said un surely  
"like hell you are"  
"why dont you like avocados?"  
"trendiest food of today"  
Harry grabbed a bag and put the avocado in it and tieing it, while maintaining eye contact with Louis.

Harry was about to put it in the trolly when  
"if you put that In my trolly" Louis threatened  
"what's baby Lou gonna do?" Harry asked with a cheeky tone, all of a sudden Louis was chasing Harry around who still had the avocado in hand, Louis was gaining on him but Harry had just stopped in the middle of running which made Louis slam into his back causing him to make an 'oof' sound.  
"you are so unfair" Louis said between pants  
"let's just get this over with" harry said pulling Louis back to the cart.

once they were at the checkout, they were unpacking the trolly, Louis pulled out the bag with the avocado.  
"seriously Haz, you still got the avocado?" he said looking at Harry  
"Lous gotta eat his vegetables, if he wants to grow big and strong, like me" “I’m older than you” he said in a flat tone but Harry ignored him pinching his cheeks  
you two are cute, how long have you been dating?" the girl at the checkout asked  
"we've been married for 26 years" Louis said sarcastically.  
"just into the relationship then?, always love the honeymoon phase"  
"we aren't dating"  
"oh, well" she said non chantitly  
"that'll be 37:25 thanks" Harry paid the bill as Louis had only baught 2 things.

....

After they had finished putting everything away they sad down and played scrabble ( much to Louis dissagree ment, but how can anyone resist harry) and waited untill it was time to go.

Harry ended up winning with words like. osteopathic and neoprene, while Louis lost with words like cat and green (it's not his fault harry is a show off).

after the game it's time to go to the bar. they would walk there because it's only 2 blocks down.

Louis and Harry fixes their hair and started the walk

when they get inside they saw Niall sitting next to a boy with jet black hair and a leather jumper, and across from them is a man with brown hair who sort of resembles a puppy, it's not to loud because it's not late in the evening yet

they go and sit next to the brown haired man.  
"Hey Louis this is Zayn my boyfriend and Liam our friend, guys the short ones Louis" Niall says already tipsy  
"nice to meet you" Zayn says to Louis as he slides in next to Harry  
"You too" he says and shakes his hand.

after Louis 5th drink and Harry 3rd Louis is starting to get bored when the song 'Shut Up And Dance' by walk the moon came on. He hopped out of his seat.  
"Harry, can we dance, Harry, Harry, Harry, pleaseee, pretty please, please." Louis kept nagging  
"of course Lou" Harry said and let himself get tugged to the dancefloor, when they were almost in the middle of it Louis started screaming the lyrics Harry figured quickly that he was a light weight .  
"Louis don't yell too much, I don't want you to get hurt" Harry said while trying to holding Louis arms  
"Okay haz" he said and only yelled on the chorus , this time he grabbed Harrys hands and started swinging their arms while jumping and eventually Harry joined in.

they stayed on the dancefloor for a few more songs when Louis asked  
"can I have some water? I'm thirsty"  
“Do you want to come?” “No, I’m having too much fun” "I'll be right back Lou okay"  
"Okay haz"  
almost as soon as harry walked away, Louis felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"hey cutie, wanna dance?" the stranger slurred into his ear, he smelt like smoke and alcohol, Louis just wanted Harry  
"no thanks" he said as politely as possible  
"you know you want to"  
I really don't" Louis said as he was struggling out of the man's grip  
"Baby" he heard Harry say, he looked over and Harry was stalking towards them.  
"sir could you please let go of my boyfriend" Harry said gritting his teeth  
"Why would I?"  
"Just let go" he said almost turning red.  
"I'm not-" the man fell to the floor as Harry got him in the nose.  
"Lou let's go home" he wistperd to him  
"yea, okay" Louis said still in a dase

they were walking back to the apartment when Louis held Harrys hand, Harry looked at him and raised a brow, Louis looked up at him  
"you look upset and my hands cold" Louis said innocently, Louis eyes almost had a sparkle.  
"Harry"  
"yes Lou"  
"you're beautiful"  
"thanks Lou" Harry said smiling and looking away  
"your eyes are sooo green and they sorta remind me of celery but i don’t like celery but i might have to reconsider because ur eyes, i could stare into them all fucking day, and” louis fingers reach up behind harry to tangle his fingers into his chocolate curls “did you know I have a thing for curls especially yours they’re soft and silky and long and if u pull them they spring right back up it’s not faaiirr you're so prettyy and, and"  
he held up his and Harrys held hands  
"we fit" he finished with a smile.  
Harry is blushing extremely and all he can do is smile and grip Louis hand tighter.

Louis starts to trip on his feet and he erupts into giggles.  
"Lou, calm down babe, don't want you to trip"  
Louis does the only reasonable thing, and that is to jump into Harrys back for a piggyback, Harry stumbles a little but he's fine, Louis is still giggling.  
"Hazzz, you're so strong" He mumbled into Harrys ear and starts kissing lightly just below it, showing nothing but affection.  
Louis didn't notice when they entered the building or went up to their floor, or when they entered the apartment.

"Lou were home" Harry said gently let him on the ground  
"Thank you Harry" he said still hugging harry from behind "haz?"  
"what's up Lou?"  
can you be in the bathroom while I shower, because I don't want to be alone If I slip?" he asked nervously  
"only if you feel safe"  
"of course haz, I trust you"

Louis had gotten his fluffy pink PJs and brought them to the bathroom where harry was waiting, and put them on the counter.  
"please don't look" He said to Harry  
"of course" harry replied and turned around

....

Louis had a shower with no problems, Harry had even gotten his towl for him, he thanked him and got dressed while harry was in the shower.

after Louis got dressed he was tired, so he went to the closest room, and layed down, drifting to sleep.

Harry knew Louis wouldn’t remember in the morning but what he said on the sidewalk really did make him think that Louis was just a shy person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired af while writing this so forgive me for any eras.  
> I hope you're day or night was fabulouis ;))


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked into his room, freshly out of the shower, still a bit tipsy, but not as much as Louis. He noticed that his bed had a, a lump?, he figured Louis must have fell asleep in the wrong room, he wasn't going to make Louis leave and he didn’t want to sleep in Louis room because he is perfectly sober.

He walked over to his bed and noticed that Louis had the blanket up to his chin, and a peaceful expression, with his lips slightly parted.

now that Harry could really look at him, even tho the only light was the moon, he noticed that Louis was truly beautiful, he thaught about the feelings of adoration, happiness, and the butterflies he gets when he walks in the room, looks at him heck even when he thinks of him.

even tho it's only been under 2 weeks, he's afraide he caught feelings for his room mate. He blushed at the thaught.

He shut the curtains for Louis in the morning so when he woke up he didn’t have a headache from the light

Harry wanted to sleep, so he got in bed and layed next to Louis. They were facing eachother, even if Harry was the only one awake. To his knowledge, anyway.  
"it hasn't even been 2 weeks and I'm already wrapped around your finger" Harry wistperd to no one, he noticed Louis smile, only a bit, Harry really had no thaught with his next move, he pulled Louis closer to him, the only reasoning he could think of was 'it felt right' He kissed Louis forehead, Louis was giggling and trying to keep it in, it didn't work.  
"Goodnight Lou" Harry said kissing his forehead again.  
"night hazza" Louis replied and burried he's head in the crook of Harrys neck, breathing in the scence of comfort. 

....

Harry woke up with a mild headache, but the only thing he noticed, was that Louis was in top of Harry gripping his shirt, as much as he wanted to stare at Louis sleeping figure, he wanted to get some medicine for their headaches, Louis is going to be far worse.

Harry gently layed Louis on his back.  
"hazza" Louis said in his sleep with a smile, making harry smile and blush. Before he left he kissed Louis head.

....

"Lou I have some pills for your head" "Why did I drink so much" Louis complained "I feel like satin is knocking on my head"  
"the pills with help, okay"  
"thanks haz" Louis said sitting up and smiling sleepily, he took the water and pills from harry.  
"can we stay in today?" Louis asked handing the cup back to Harry  
"Of course, I wasn't going to do anything today anyway" Harry said and put the cup on his bedside table "I'll even make us a fort and we can watch movies on my laptop" he added excitedly. 

after Louis and Harry finished building the fort on Harry's bed, Harry grabbed his laptop and close the blinds. Louis came in with snacks and some drinks from the kitchen like, cans of Coca-Cola, and packets of popcorn.  
he got into the fort with Louis and they decided to watch '13 going on 30'  
"what's one of your biggest wishes?" Harry asked when they got to the party scene.  
"to be myself freely" Louis answered with a small sigh.  
"what do you mean?"  
"Homophobes" Louis let the word sit in Not wanting to make it worse Harry said the only thing he could think of "eee!, now I can wear my heals!" Harry partly yelled, Louis looked at him with wide eyes  
"you wear heals?" Louis asked in disbelief "you're already too tall in the first place"  
"no, I was messing with ya, and your small"  
"am not"  
"are too"  
"am not"  
"are too" Harry sing songed  
"whatever"  
Harry wrapped Louis an a hug "thanks for trusting me Lou" Harry wistperd, Louis had only smiled up at him.  
a few minutes went on in silence.  
"hey Harry?" Louis asked already looking at Harry  
"yes Lou?" Harry looked at Louis who had a sort of innocent and concerned expression.  
"can I errm, can I try something?" Louis said with flushed cheeks  
"anything Lou"  
"can you maybe, umm close your eyes?" Harry closed his eyes slowly at the request. he felt Louis leaning towards him 'oh my god, is he gonna kiss me, please kiss me' Harry was mentally screaming, he felt Louis face get closer to his, but he didn't open his eyes.  
Harry was mentally panicking, that was until Louis nose bumped his and srarted moving side to side, in an eskimo kiss, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and wrapped his arms around Louis bringing him closer, also moving his nose side to side  
He heard a little giggle after some seconds of eskimo kisses  
"what's so funny?" Harry asked with his eyes closed  
"it tickles haz"  
"oh so you're ticklish?"  
"...no"  
Harry moved his hands from Louis back to his hips and pinched causing Louis to scream and break from Harrys hold, and fall back onto the bed, Harry straddled Louis lap, and tickled him more  
Harry was tickling him relentlessly and soon Louis was begging him to stop 

Harry stopped, but didn't move from on-top of him, he stared into Louis eyes, Louis was panting, but he noticed that his eyes flicked down to Harrys lips.  
Harry was leaning in, their lips were so close, when suddenly. "put that away!" was yelled by Jenna from the movie.

Harry imidietly got off Louis  
"I gotta go to the bathroom" Harry said standing up, without waiting for Louis to answer he got up and went to the bathroom.

"pull yourself together Harry, it's only been under a month. don't scare him off" Harry scolded himself "you can't already like him" he put 2 and 2 together and came to the realisation "fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you day or night was extraordinharry ;)))


	6. Chapter 6

Louis sat on Harry's bed overthinking 'he looked like he was gonna kiss me, maybe it's just my mind, for fucks sake' he let out a sigh, he came to terms that he likes Harry, in more than a friend, but he can't tell him, not now, he doesn't want to lose one of his only friends.

he needed a drink other than soda, so he got up and walked to the kitchen, he made himself some tea, he walked back to Harrys room and sat on the bed waiting for Harry.

he was about to get lost in thaught when Harry came back, with clearly flushed cheeks  
"Hiya haz"  
"what's up?"  
"waiting for you to sit down so I can press play"  
"right sorry"

They eventually started cuddling, and Harrys head fell on to Louis shoulder and his breaths evened out.  
'well shit he's asleep' Louis thaught as he layed Harry on the bed.

After he tucked Harry in and closed the blinds, she shut the laptop. He kissed harry on the head and left closing the door behind him.

Louis thaught the apartment needed cleaning, so he connected his phone to his speaker and put his music on shuffle, 'Superheroes' by the script started playing and he started cleaning.

By the time he finished cleaning the kitchen and lounge room it had been an hour and a half, he was finishing moping the kitchen when 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift came on.

He was singing along with the chorus, swaying his hips as he mopped "why can't you seeEeee, that you belong with meeeEee, you belong with me." he finished the song.

he heard clapping at the doorway, he spun slowly with blush rising to his cheeks, knowing that he got caught.  
"umm.." Louis said looking at Harry who was smirking  
"encore, encore" Harry yelled clapping once again  
"thanks but that's all for today"  
"Aww man, but your voice is amaziinngg" Harry whined  
"ehe, thanks" Louis said, scratching the back of his neck "how was your nap?"  
"don't say nap I'm not a child or old man, I like to call it a manly day sleep"  
Louis giggled "whatever you say big boy" Louis patted his head  
"How can you reach?" Harry asked cheekily  
"I'm not that short" Louis said pouting and crossing his arms  
"no, but you are cute" this caused Louis to blush  
"whatever" Louis replied dismissing it

The rest of the day went smoothly. apart from Harrys comments when he continued cleaning the halls.  
"C'mon Lou encore, encore" and Louu, I'm waiting" in return gets a "I think you've had enough for one day" from Louis.

....

it's now nighttime and Louis is completely knackered, just needing sleep. he can hear droplets of rain outside, he doesn't think much of it and starts drifting off to sleep.  
he's just on the verge of sleep when a loud band is heard and his room lights up.  
"no, no, not nowww"  
another clap hits and Louis covers his mouth to muffle his scream. he thinks about trying to go to sleep, he is sure it's hopeless (it's not his fault he's scared of thunder and lightning), he doesn't care about his dignity right now, He wills himself out of bed and quickly walks to Harrys room, jumping every time there was a thunder clap. he stood at Harrys door thinking if it were really worth it. once the hall lit up followed by yet another clap, he quickly opened Harrys door and got into his bed, he really didn’t think this through properly .  
"Lou?" Harry asked just coming out of sleep  
"s-sorry for waking you hazz" Louis said already feeling guilty  
"that's okay, but what's wrong?"  
Louis was about to answer when a clap of thunder hit and he darted under the covers.  
"Lou" Harry said pulling the blanket back so he could see Louis face "are you scared?" Harry asked genuinely concerned, Louis nodded, ashamed  
"don't be ashamed everyone's scared of something Harry said sitting up pulling Louis with him "I'm scared of spiders"  
"that's not-" another clap hit and Louis dove straght to Harry, Harry wrapped his arms around him comforting him.  
"let's talk about something else, yea" Harry felt Louis nod against his chest, so he layed them down, Louis still tight in Harrys grip.  
"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?" Harry asked trying to take Louis mind of The World.  
"I think Paris"  
"I like Rome"  
another clap hit and Harry felt Louis tence so he laced his fingers in Louis bed hair scratching lightly at his scalp. Louis hummed leaning into the touch, making harry smile.  
"when I was younger, mum would read us a book about a big dog called Clifford, I want a dog like that" Louis told Harry quietly.  
"I've always wanted a black and white cat named dusty"  
"thats cute"  
he felt Louis stiffen up again after more thunder, so Harry kissed his forehead, taking Louis mind off of the storm and on the rising blush on his own cheeks, he felt his eyelids getting heavy, he closed his eyes, knowing that he was safe in Harrys arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your day or night was brilLIAM ;)) xo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Omfg I’m reading back and editing chapters and like this scared me

a week has gone by and nothing unusual had happened, except for the, glances and stairs that they keep catching, blush following.

it was a Sunday and the two were sitting on the couch, doing their own thing  
"hazza, teach me how to bake" Louis whined, Harry was looking at Louis like he was talking in another language.  
"are you sure you're not gonna burn our kitchen down?" Harry asked (if it affected Louis that he said "our" he will never tell anyone)  
"you will be doing most of it, I just want cookies, and the bakery's are closed" Louis explained whining.  
"Couse Lou, lemme get my recepy"  
Louis hugged him "thank you hazza"  
and ran to get the kitchen ready. Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Louis wipeing the counter clean.  
"okay what do we need" Louis asked wipeing his hands on his shirt  
"you too, wash your hands" Harry replied, fake glaring at Louis hands.  
"right well" Louis looked towards the sink to hide his blush (honestly what a stupid reason to blush) and washed his hands.

Harry got the utensils they would use, Louis was going to get them but he asked "whats a sieve?" and "the fook is a balloon whisk?", so instead he got the ingredients, because everyone knows what an egg is.

"so you whisk the butter and flour together" harry explained  
"how do you whisk?" Louis asked, he already knew how, he just wanted a reason for Harry to touch him.  
"let me show you" Harry moved closer to Louis and grabbed his hand with the whisk and did the motion.  
He was staring at Lou thinking about how absolutely insane it is that his feelings havle grown over the past week  
"lou?"  
"umm, yea?"  
"you were zoning out, do I have something on my face?"  
"just a" Louis kissed Harry’s cheek "kiss" he blushed but he also noticed Louis blush and tried to will his smirk away.

....

"no you add the eggs one at a time!, it's not complicated" Harry joked  
"whatever" Louis said bumping his hip with Harrys, more like upper thigh

"okay now that that's done can you make some small balls, I'll grease the tray." harry asked and started greasing the tray  
"don't I need a fork to flatten the balls?"  
"I forgot about that" Harry admitted sheepishly  
"I'll get-" Louis slipped on a pile of flour, almost landing on his bum, his heart was pounding, when he was caught from behind  
"oops"  
"hi"  
Harry lifted Louis back to his feet  
"you okay?" Harry asked holding Louis shoulders and facing him  
"I'm okay, the fall scared me that's for sure" Louis smiled "what was I getting? A fork"

once the first batch was in the oven they started to make a knew one, Louis had flour on his hands, he turned so he could wash it off but was met with a person.  
"shit, sorry hazz" Louis said as he looked at the floury mess on Harrys jumper.  
"oh, are you now?" Harry said in a playful growl  
"I may have to rethink that"  
he didn't notice Harrys hand go into the bag of flour, what he did notice was a large amount of flour go into his hair and on his face.  
he grabbed a handful of flour and chased Harry around the kitchen  
"YOU WILL PAY STYLES"  
"You cant catch me, ner ner"  
he eventually caught up to Harry and got him on the side of the face with the flour  
when they ran out of flour in the bag, they grabbed as much as they could off of the counter Harry got Louis on the back of the head, but as he was running away Louis got right in the middle of his back.  
Louis started trying to find more flour on the counter, but it was no use, he saw Harrys arms on either side of his body, he turned so he was facing him, Louis noticed that Harrys face still had some flour but otherwise it was rubbed off  
Louis was at a loss for words, harry was so beautiful even when he didn't try, heck he could be covered in mud and Louis would still think he's beautiful.

It was clear that Harry was at a loss for words also, Louis looked so vulnerable, he looked gorgeous with blush and flour covered cheeks and panting a bit, and pushed against the counter

before he knew what he was doing he leaned in.

Harry closed his eyes slowly, leaning towards Louis, making it clear of what he wanted, but still left enough space for Louis to push away, when he didn't get a response 5 seconds later he was about to walk away. he felt Louis leaning closer and let out a breath.

before he knew it, Louis lips were on his, he took control of the kiss, moving his lips softly against louis, with a little bit of tongue, Louis tasted like the cookie dough he said not to eat, his lips were soft.

he let his hands fall down to Louis waist, gripping lightly. he felt Louis hands travel up his back and latch onto his hair from behind .

after god knows how long they pulled apart for some much needed air.

Louis looked into Harrys eyes who was looking right back, his pupils were dilated and he could tell his were too, his lips were plump and red from kissing. He was glowing.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted that" Harry said and kissed Louis nose

"Just kiss me you fool"

Louis pulled Harry towards himself, the kiss was soft but needy, Louis pulled Harry so close that there was not one bit of air could get between them. Louis arms were still wrapped around Harry neck, Harry was pulling Louis closer and pushing him against the counter, flushing up against him, impossably closer.

"shit, the cookies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may I say, FUCKING FINALLLYYY  
> I hope your day or night is going finomiNIALL


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since the kiss and the boys were getting very cosy very fast.  
Harry had his head laying in Louis lap, while Louis was running his fingers through Harrys hair, watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S  
"hey Lou, oh so amazing Louis, beautiful stud, totally not short, but oh so sweet creature" Harry rambled  
"yes, oh my god" Louis replied blushing profusely  
"Do you want to go on a date this weekend?"  
"is that even a question?" Louis tone sounded offended  
"errr?"  
"Of course hazz" Louis said smiling, he kissed Harrys nose.

when he sat back up he noticed harry was pouting  
"what's wrong?" Louis asked  
Harry did nothing but pucker his lips.

Louis had only gone into peck his lips, but as soon as his lips touched Harrys, his arms wrapped around his neck, kissing Louis deeper. Louis was shocked at first but quickly eased into the kiss, kissing back just as much.

Louis pulled back blushing, Harry smiled at him and he giggled (he will say otherwise so don't ask him) he threaded his hands through Harrys hair once again and went back to watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S

the next Sunday LouisandHarry were in Harrys car on the way to the date.  
"Hazz, where are we gooingg?" Louis whined from the passenger seat for what seemed like the billionth time in the 10 minutes they've been in the car.  
"for the billionth time, it's a surprise Lou"  
Louis crossed his arms slumping in his seat "fine keep your secrets" he mumbled playfully.  
Harry reached across the seat and patted Louis knee  
"I'm sure you'll love it"

Louis hoped to god Harry didn't see his blush, because, honestly, what I stupid reason to blush.

Harry’s given him a lot of stupid reasons to blush

The rest of the car ride was sat in a comfortable silence.

After what seemed like forever (5 minutes) Harry parked the car

As he was about to open the door, the handle slipped out of his grasp. Harry opened the door for him, he doesn't even remember when he got out of the car.

"Thanks hazza" Louis smiled at him.  
"No problem" Harry smiled back  
"wish there were more people like you"  
"don't have to worry about them because I'm here"  
Louis blushed and walked beside Harry.

Only then did he notice that they were at the carnival

"I completely forgot about the carnival" Louis said dumbly, Harry laughed, so Louis blushed, he had got to get that under control.

Wednesday They paid for the tickets, they went to the first, prize game they could find. it was spin the wheel. will we had won a smallest stuffed frog, and Harry won a smaller stuffed cat.

after 5 games Louie really wanted to hold Harry's hand, but he didn't know if he should ask or just grab his hand.  
'ugh, First World problems' Louis thought to himself.

he decided that he was going to take a careful approach.

Louis moved closer to Harry and touched his hand with his pinky. Harry must have got the idea, so he grabbed the Louis hand but didn't say anything. Louis blushed and squeeze Harry's hand in his own.

"what do you want to do now?" Louis asked  
"whatever that game is" Harry said and pointed over to a store that had a girl throwing ball at some tin cans.

Louis "hmm"ed in response, because he had no idea what the game is called either.

they cleared the game but we're just a few points short to win anything "oh well" Harry said.

"are you hungry?" Harry ask after 2 hours of looking and walking around and playing games.  
"oh god yes" Louis said looking down to his tummy

They got some food, a pie for Louis and a hot dog for Harry. they also got some drinks.

"can we go on it, please?" Louis half begged pointing st the Ferris wheel  
"one more game and then we can, okay?"  
"okay" Louis smiled up at harry.

Hari won the next game burning at giant bunny 3/4 the size of Louis  
"here Lou" Harry said handing the bunny to Louis  
"but it's yours" Louis protested  
"I think you'll love it a more" Harry said to Louis and winked.  
Louis blushed in return

"you wanted to go on the ferris wheel, lou?" Harry reminded Louis by asking  
"yes" Louis replied dragging Harry by the hand who was chuckling behind him.

once they got to the ferris wheel they got instructed to place all loose items next to the man, which they did.

the sun was just starting to set so once they got to the top, Louis eyes sparkled in Pure wonder  
"It's beautiful" Louis whispered and grabbed Harrys hand and squeezed

"Lou..." Harry trailed off  
"Hazz?" Louis whispered looking at Harry, is I showed fear? he was scared?  
"I umm" Louis stared at him prompting him to continue

"I know we've only known each other under 2 months but will.." he paused to taking a breast and squeezing Louise hand "will you be my boyfriend?" 

Louis face lit up, he surged forward and kissed Harry forcefully, placing his arms around his neck, Harry instantly reacted, he kissed back and put his hands on Louis waist, pulling him closer

Once they pulled back needing to breath, Harry asked "so, is that a yes?" Harry asked smiling so bright.  
"of course it's a yes, dumby. Louis said pulling harry in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while I know.  
> I hope your day or night was fabulouis xo

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so this is my first fic on this platform, so if it sucks, don't say anything, or you could just use kind criticism  
> xo <3


End file.
